


Pre-Kerberos

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Keberos!Shiro, Self Insert, fake death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series featuring Shiro and his s/o, starting before Kerberos and extending into the canon timeline! (originally posted at voltimagines.tumblr.com, intended to be drabbles but hey we'll see where this goes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the beginning chapters are going to be very short bc these started out as drabbles from my voltron headcanon blog! they're likely to get longer later on, though

__  
“I can’t believe you’ll be gone an entire year…” You whisper, holding onto him tightly, “You sure you want to do this?”  
  
He laughs a little, kissing your head. “Yeah, I can’t believe they gave the position to such a young pilot like me though…the longest I’ve been in space is 4 months when we visited the moon.”  
  
You smile a little bit, you had been there with him on that one. “I’m very happy for you but…I can’t help but feel nervous for you.” He almost doesn’t hear you say the last part.  
  
Shiro sighs, “I’m a little nervous too, but these missions usually don’t go wrong, so I’ll be fine, I promise.” You aren’t sure if he’s trying to reassure you or himself, but the words are soothing anyway.  
  
“Alright, just make sure you come back to me in one piece, and that’s an order.” You tease.  
  
-  
  
You watch from afar as the Kerberos crew blasts off, a knot of dread forming in your chest as you watched the ship disappear into the sky. Something didn’t feel right, but you ignore it.  
  
Shiro will be fine.  
  
-  
  
Months later, your TV flicks on in the dead of night. It’s an emergency report, waking you up with a loud beep before the reporter shows up.  
  
Your heart shatters as Shiro’s and his crew’s images show up on the TV. With no emotion in his voice, the reporter claims the crew had died due to pilot error, and an honorary funeral will be held in their honor despite the lack of remains found on the moon. He rambles off the date and time for the funeral before the emergency broadcast switches off. Despite it all, you can’t find the strength to move back to bed.  
  
Shiro was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.  


	2. Chapter 2

You were starting to hate the night, and for good reason. It seems whenever something (or someone) woke you up for an emergency, it was always bad news. Then again, since you had taken the job of a medical technician at the Garrison, responding to emergencies was your job. You used to be a pilot, but since Shiro left…you couldn’t find the courage to fly again. Luckily, The Garrison allowed you to change positions. You had gotten pretty good at handling emergencies.  
  
But life couldn’t give you a break, could it?  
  
it was 10 pm when the alarms went off. Pulling on your medtec suit, you watched as a blazing ball of fire crash landed into soft sand, leaving only what looked like an alien ship. Something in your throat tightened, but you got into a car and drove out to the ship.  
  
Many of the other emergency responders got there before you. You were quickly informed that someone had been on the ship and you were going to need to cover your face if you wanted to examine them properly. A soldier escorted you in, but as soon as you stepped inside you could barely stop yourself from crying out.  
  
Shiro laid strapped down on a table, screaming at the other medtecs to listen to him. The soldier next to you informed you that keeping your identity a secret was crucial because he didn’t seem to have his memories all in order. Sighing, you walked over, examining Shiro carefully. Hopefully, he wouldn’t recognise your voice.  
  
“Calm down Shiro, we need to run some tests on you.” You said, barely keeping your voice level. He was so distraught, struggling against his restraints. You had never seen Shiro freak out like this before, but it was obvious that this wasn’t the same Shiro you had been with before.  
  
He looked so much older, scarred and battle-beaten. His hair had gone greyish, save for the white forelock. His complexion was unhealthily pale, and his arm…was gone. Replaced with some advanced cybernetic technology.   
  
Garrison had lied. This wasn’t pilot error, it was something else. Something the world couldn’t comprehend.  
  
“You have to listen to me!” He yelled out, “We have to find Voltron, aliens are coming and they will destroy us all!”  
  
You desperately wanted to calm him down, but orders were orders.   
  
“Put him down for now. We can’t have him struggling like this.” You commanded.  
  
“No no no no no no, don’t put me down. You don’t understand! You have to-” His words broke your heart. Maybe once he wakes up, he’ll be calmer.  
  
You were just beginning to toy with his new hand when someone ran in. Before you could react, the world went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at voltimagines.tumblr.com!


End file.
